Love Unscripted
by Inu's Nanashi
Summary: Once Kagome entered the Warring States Era an evil script demon has controled the characters' every word. Now with the script demon defeated the charaters are able to voice their true fealings for each other. These fealings are quite...diferent
1. The truth

Chapter 1- the truth

Nararator: as our lovely characters are frolicing through the medows they spot the evil script deamon.

Miroku: InuYasha, what is that, up ahead? Do you see it?

InuYasha: yes, it is the Script deamon, Hitofude!

Kagome: Script demon?

InuYAsha: yes, ever since you came into this realm, Kagome, the script demon has controlled our every 

word, but now we have a chance to defeat him.

Shippo: but how?!

InuYasha: With the power of the Tensiuga! (draws tensuiga out and runs to deamon. He hits the deamon with the tensuiga. The demon shreaks and throws InuYasha to the ground.)

Sango: Oh no!

Shippo: InuYasha has been thrown to the ground! * **hehe **sound** famliar? ***

Kagome: I'll help him. (draws arrow and shoots demon.)

Hitofude- no! my spell has been broken!

Kagome- yes direct hit!

Miroku- you have good aim Kagome.

(Demon dies. Shippo runs to InuYasha)

Shippo: InuYasha are you hurt?

InuYasha: (sits up) no, just a scratch.

Narrarator: now that our evil demon is dead the characters true emotions will be revealed.

Sango: what do we do now?

Miroku- I feel so…so…

Kagome: …free

Miroku: You always have understood me like no other, Kagome.

InuYasha: Hey stop hitting on Kagome! She's mine remember?!

Kagome: You talk as if you own me! Is that all I am to you? A thing that you call your own?!

InuYasha: Kagome. You know I didn't meen it like that (gets up and goes to hug Kagome)

Kagome: (pushes him away) I'm tierd of being treated like some trophy of yours that you think you can control. Well you can't anymore! (wraps her arm around Miroku) I found someone new InuYasha.

Sango: Kagome, you…you traitor! (runs away crying)

InuYasha- Now that's not right! Miroku is meant for Sango just like you are meant for me!

Miroku- (mad) are you calling me a girl?!

InuYasha- where did you get that?!

Shippo: I'm with Sango (runs the same way Sango did)

Kagome: InuYasha stop this foolishness! I love Miroku and there is nothing you can do to stop it!

InuYasha: But I thought you loved me!

Kagome: well you thought wrong. I just did what the script demon made me, this is the first thing I'm doing completely on my own!

InuYasha: Miroku this is all your fault! (charges at Miroku) You're gonna pay! 

Kagome- (draws arrow) no!!!! (shoot InuYasha. InuYasha does the slow motion, dramatic all, and falls to the ground)

Miroku: Let us go Kagome

I have a lot of editing to do. This is my first fan fiction so be nice!


	2. Actions of Tears

Chapter 2- Action of Tears

Narrarator: InuYasha is still standing there stunned by last chapter's events…

InuYasha: actually I'm sitting

Narrarator: right…well anyways. Kagome and Miroku walk in the forest side by side

Miroku- actually I am a bit behind her admiring the view.

Narrator: ANYWAYS! Shippo found Sango crying on a rock. And went over to comfort her. Sango was very distraught that Miroku had chosen InuYasha over her.

Sango: It was Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E, not InuYasha.

Shippo: You aren't a very good narrator.

InuYasha: I agree!

Shippo: this isn't your scene!

Miroku: I will kill the narrator using my wind tunnel! ( the narrator is sucked into the wind tunnel)

Kagome: but now who's gonna' narrate the story.

(Vash walks in)

Vash: Which way to MY series.

InuYasha: Aw, forget that, we have an even better job for you.

Vash: Oh really? And what is that

Shippo- you can be our narrator!

Vash: (about shippo) It's so cute, and tiny. It's so soft, can I tough it?

(shippo backs away)

InuYasha; you sick perve! You're here to narrate not hit on Shippo.

Vash: I will do what I must. So… places everyone. (everyone goes to where they were at the very beginning of this chapter) alright action!

Vash: So the adorable, little Shippo will confort our crying maiden

Shippo: I'm not cute!

Vash: okay, okay.

Shippo: Sango don't cry.

Sango: I thought Miroku and I were meant to be, and then that stupid Kagome ruined it all!

Shippo: you can't blame Kagome, she's only doing what she thinks is right for her

Sango: she knows I love him!

Shippo: Sango…

Sango: she'll pay for this, and Miroku will too!

Vash: Wow! Shippo is so cool!

Shippo: Shut up!!!!!

Vash: anyway…InuYashi was not badly hurt by the magick arrow he was hit with, but he isn't able to take it out.

InuYasha: Yah, this sucks! And I'm inuyashA not inuyashI

Vash: oh sorry.

InuYasha: feh

Vash: now to Miroku and kagome.

Miroku: Kagome…why did you choose me?

Kagome: oh Miroku, I…I've alwayzed loved you just we could never be together until now!

Miroku: Kagome, but Sango….

(Kagome kisses Miroku)

Kagome: forget about Sango

Miroku: where shall we go?

Kagome: I know just the place.

Miroku: and where is that?

Kagome: I have some friends?

Miroku: huh?

Kagome: oh Sesshoumaru?

Vash: Yes! And to add to the anticipation we will be switching over to InuYasha's situation!

InuYasha: finally! This time I get a bigger scene!

Vash: Whatever.

InuYasha: I must find kagome I cannot let her destroy everything the writers of this anime have worked so hard to create!

Shippo's voice: INUYASHA!

InuYasha: (see's Shippo and Sango running to him) Shippo! Sango!

(sango runs up and huggs InuYasha)

Sango: Oh InuYasha why are the doing this to us?!

InuYasha: I don't know….but I have an idea (evil smile)

Vash: So InuYasha and Sango team up to both get back their lost loves.

Shippo: and what do I do.

Vash: you have to come backstage. You aren't needed right now.

Shippo: awww and just when it was getting good!

Vash; Miroku and Kagome are chatting as InuYasha and Sango come up behind them.

Sango: to InuYasha. Oh InuYasha let's go the other way. I wanna give you something

(Miroku and Kagome turn around)

Miroku: What are you guys doing here!

Sango: InuYasha, just igonor them, don't you want my treat?

Kagome: hey you!…Miroku let's have our own little fun. (kisses him and licks up his neck)

(Sango genlty strokes up InuYasha's pants)

Sango: I'm not sure I can wait, we might have to party right here

InuYasha: (Whispering to sango) uh…Sango…uhhh…I, you might want to tone it down a bit

Sango: Why our plan is working perfectly, look how jealous they are.

InuYasha: um…I'm…I'm not sure I can…yah

(sango looks down at the bulge right where…well yah you know)

Sango: oh well, we can always act on that impulse.

InuYasha: you mean…

Sango: Why not they probably already did it knowing Miroku so why shouldn't we.

InuYasha; good point.

(they start kissing)

Kagome: Hey don't you guys have any decency! 

Miroku: don't do it right in front of us!

Sango: Then why don't you just leave?!

Kagome: we called this spot first!

Sango: looks like we started first didn't we Inu Yasha?

(tears off his shirt)

InuYasha: hell yah!

Miroku: purely disgusting

Kagome: InuYasha never did anything like that with me!

(InuYAsha starts taking off Sango's kimono)

Kagome: let's go

Miroku: but..but... Sango...don't you wanna watch

Kagome: ewwww that's sick

Miroku: but Sango's gonna be!

Kagome: (hit's miroku) you're disgusting I'm never speaking to you again!

Miroku: So I'm thinking that means we just skip to the good stuff

Kagome: Yep!

Miroku: where to find a bed…

Kagome: ohhh there's a little place I like to call home


	3. Miyu's forest and Fluffy

Vash- Stupid writer! Takes so long to write the next chapter! Yah just put your other story before us!

Me (the writer)- hey! I was waiting for another review of this one.

InuYasha- Yah reviews are not coming in so hot. Maybe it's your email.

Kagome- no it's because the viewers are too lazy to review it!!!!!!!

Sango- YAH! So all you reading this review it and you will get another chapter!

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 3- Miyu's forest and Fluffy

Vash: So Kagome and Miroku go to Kagome's room in the future and begin to undress but…

InuYasha: Muahaha! Sango and I stopped them!

Sango: That *****

Vash: SANGO! Language please

Sango: Please, my @$$

(And in walks Miyu, (Vampire Princess))

Miyu: Where am I?

InuYasha: You are in my forest.

Miyu: I like it here. It has a calm air about it.

InuYasha: Yah, nothing but the best for me.

Miyu: but it will soon be mine.

InuYasha: feh?

Miyu: I have come to slay you

Miroku: Can I help? I will use my wind tunnel!

Miyu: stay back, as the guardian it is my job to slay sexist scum

InuYasha: Since when am I sexist? What would you know you're only a woman!

Vash: Just then Sesshoumaru comes to join in the fun.

Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru is so impersonal. Why don't you call me Fluffy.

Vash: Uhh, okay, Mr…Fluffy

Fluffy (Sesshoumaru)- I will kill InuYasha. As his brother it is my right.

Miyu: What would I get in return for giving you the honor to kill this pitiful, sexist, mutt?

Fluffy: These clothes are easily removed.

Miyu: Well, You do have a totally fine body. So I guess I shall allow you to kill this guy for a peak at your Mr. Fluffy.

Kagome: AW No fair!

Miroku: Kagome! Isn't mine good enough?!

InuYasha: HAH!

Sango: Miroku you may have a Mr. Fluffy mind but you don't got him. It's still on the wishlist.

Miroku: I was thinking of entering mine in the World's Longest Record.

Kagome: HAH! You wish

Miroku: Why are you all being so cruel!

Kagome: Oh dear Miroku, it's okay. It's not how big, it's how you use it.

InuYasha: Let's get off this topic please! Children may be reading

Vash: OH yes, about that. Little kids, go away.

Shippo: no!

Vash: You are backstage, remember!

Shippo: I thought I was cute and adorable!

Vash: That was before I found out you were a guy!

Shippo: I am n…oh wait…yah never mind.

Miyu: Alright Fluffy you may kill this mutt!

Fluffy: thank you my anorexic, autistic princess.

Sango: No points for grace, but points for brutal honesty

Miroku: I might be content to sit back and watch this.

Sango: I was thinking the same thing.

Miroku: Oh Sango, I'm in love with…

Vash: And next episode we discover who Miroku loves, how Miyu and Fluffy get along, and who our newest character will be. See you then!


	4. Threesome

Miroku- Oh Sango, I'm in love with…

Sango- yes miroku???

Vash: Don't interrupt the man he's trying to speak

InuYasha: Hey, I'm about to get killed here. I think I'm more important!

Kagome: you always think you're more important. That's probably why you're gonna die!

Vash: ooo, just look at InuYasha's hurt face.

InuYasha: My face is fine!

Sango: hahaha…uh…you just keep thinkin that InuYasha….

Miyu: I must agree with InuYasha. His face is pretty

Miroku: I like his hair. InuYasha do you use products?

Fluffy: It runs in the family… Miyu, you complimenting my brother does not make Mr.Fluffy happy.

Shippo: why is he talking about himself in the third person.

Vash: he's not really talking about….himself…

Shippo: huh?

Vash: you'll learn when you're older

InuYasha: I knew it! Vash is planning on raping Shippo when he's of legal age!

(pause)

Vash: …Was that in the script?

Miyu: I thought you guys didn't have a script…

Sango: isn't this getting off topic

Vash: we have a topic?

Sango: (Grabs miroku's throught) WHO DO YOU LOVE? DAMN NAZI!!!!

Miroku:…I love….I'm in love with…Kikyo!

InuYasha: I'm pimpin her! Don't even start.

Miroku: I'ld get her better customers! Not gay ones like Naraku

Vash: and at that moment…Naraku walks in

Naraku: How can I walk IN when we're outdoors…idiot…and I'm not gay (leans on Sesshoumaru)

Fluffy: How could anyone think Naraku is gay (starts playing with Naraku's hair)

InuYasha: I think I'm gonna hurl

Kagome: why?

InuYasha: My dog is gay!

Vash: that's for a Legally Blonde parody…this is InuYashi.

InuYasha: inuyashAAAA biotzch

Sango: hey this would be a good name of a cooking show…InuSushi…

Shippo: we could be rich!

InuYasha: Nobody want's dog sushi!

Kagome: hey….guys….Is Miyu supposed to be able to bend like that?

Sango: I didn't know Sesshoumaru was so toned.

Miroku: I never tried that position before

Vash: close your eyes Shippo

InuYasha: Vash told Shippo to close his eyes!!!!! Child rape! Child rape!

Miroku: (runs over) Where?!?!

(Kagome and sango together)

Sango: hey where's Naraku?

Kagome: Who's that behind sesshoumaru?

Everyone: oh…Wow…

Vash: I think that's a wrap…

InuYasha: I hate rap….

Kagome: Me too

InuYasha: See Kagome we were meant for each other!!!!!!

Vash: Don't you two start makin up….with this writer you never know what you two might do…

Kagome: now that you thought of it….

Vash: and we'll end that episode right there….Have a good night folks…

Wow…I'm sick…ew…wow…cool…


	5. get your own title!

No title

Miroku: they should make up…the make up is always better than your first time…s

Kagome: look buddy, I'm not 'making up with anybody so…!

fluffy: You can't leave yet Miyu, We aren't done.

Miyu: I believe the curtain is calling. I think this scene is where my sexy mask dude comes back. So I better get on stage.

Miroku: so Miyu's world has not been released from their script demon.

Shippo: We should save them!

(Pause)

Sango: Naw who wants to kill demons….that was soo last episode.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru what are you doing!!!!

fluffy: That's Mr. Fluffy to you…and I'm putting my close on…

Kagome: NOOOO!!!

Sango and Kagome: Take it off! take it off!

Kagome: AHH! InuYasha what in Budha's name are you doing?!

InuYasha: Taking it off (starts to remove pants)…WHAT?!

Vash: look away!!!! Shield your eyes!

Naraku: you are leaving already?

Fluffy: here's what I owe you. (Jaken appears in Sessy's hand and is given to Naraku.)

Naraku: (to Jaken) I have finally found you! And you will be a hobo of my own, to love and to hold, and to bathe me when I can't do it on my own…

():(that is an inside joke no one gets.)…

(): HEY! Why am I doing all the work? Isn't the nararator supposed to say all this junk?

Sailor Moon: You have a narorator! Why don't I get one! Luna!!!!! Get me a nararator ASAP!!!!

Vash: Sailor Moon is stupid.

Fluffy: Amen. Preach it bro!

Miroku: OMW! She must weigh like 120! EW

Kagome: Hahaha you're too fat to be an anime!

Sango: yah! You're an pigime…or something…

InuYasha: Get out of my series!!!! You fat pigime!

Sailor Moon: You're just jelous cause I have longer hair.

InuYasha: oh yah you're just jelous because mine's pink

Vash: SHH, nobody tell him that his hair is silver/white…he get's very touchy.

InuYasha; It's pink. I have hot pink hair!!!!!

Kagome: InuYasha calm down. It's okay. We all know It's pink.

InuYasha: It's pink! Hahahaha GAY FRIGIN PINK!

Sango: Miroku! Gte InuYasha's meds

Vash: inuyasha is goin crazy…as usually…His hair is white though…don't be fooled.

InuYasha: PINK! Straight men wear pink!!!!!!!!! I am pink! See my pinkness!!! ARGGGG!

Vash; InuYasha is secretly jelous of me because I can get a fro even though my hair is past my sholders

Sailor moon: Guys!! I wanna take over the world and show off my leotard!

Miroku: I believe I have just had a revelation.

Sango: What is it miroku?  
Miroku: This episode sucks!

Fluffy: Preach it!

InuYasha: Should we close

Vash: Yah.

Naraku: we can't just end…we have to give people a reason to read the next one!

Sango: Alright..HEY If you read the next episode I'll flash you!

Naraku: and ladies..read this…it teaches you how to be a real women. Like sango…Flashing for free shows a real quality woman.

Sailor moon: I flash everyone when I trasform! I'm quality!

Kagome: I used to flash inuYasha…when he wasn't looking

InuYasha: you let me miss that!?

Naraku: Kagome you scum!

Vash: Okay…this is boring. CUT!


End file.
